This invention relates to a novel compound, method of manufacture therefor and a new gastric mucosal stabilizing composition. More particularly, this invention concerns farnesyl carboxylic acid .alpha.-bisabolol ester, the method of manufacturing the same, its use as a gastric mucosal stabilizing agent and pharmaceutical compositions containing the new compound.
During the investigation of the active component of the essential oil of Camomilla, we became interested in the mono-cyclic tertiary sesquiterpene alcohol, .alpha.-bisabolol (I): ##STR1## and the acyclic sesequiterpene, farnesene (IIa). ##STR2##
These two compounds, .alpha.-bisabolol (I) and farnesene (IIa) have been considered to be the essential components of Camomilla and these compounds have anti-inflammative and anti-ulcerative activities, and also have been reported to possess sedative or depressive activities. (Ann. Pharm. France, 33, 229 ('75)).